


Destroy Them from the Inside

by 4nxsty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Detectives, MEGA WIP, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nxsty/pseuds/4nxsty
Summary: Many vampires were clever, or possibly dumb enough, to die before an age where being caught was so incredibly easy. Though, in the case of Atticus Valerius, he wasn't quite as lucky. For you see, vampires need blood to survive, but it's much more difficult to obtain such blood when persecution is so inevitable. Therefore, what can one do about this?Mayhaps, join the force which wants you gone the most.





	Destroy Them from the Inside

December 12th, 1932  
Log. 17  
\------------------

To those these words may encounter, I must say I am feeling a great deal of stress, for the hopes in which obtaining kill to be easy have been dashed for quite some time now. My thirst has drawn so deep that I, a sophisticated hunter, cannot simply take a sip without the murder of my prey. I'm growing starved, constantly aching.

Though, for myself alone who reads this passage, I know me. I would never simply waste a page to express my repine. No, I am a clever man, and I have come up with a solution. Those damned cops riding my ass about my dinner will never see it coming. 

I'll become a detective myself - It's brilliant!  
Fuckers in my neck of the woods don't even ask about any expertise, considering the guard is down so many men. I'll creep my way in, making myself one of them, and destroy their operation on me from within. Any evidence on the local vampire that even so much as hint at my true identity will be discarded. I've gotten by this long on my intuition and running ability alone, but it is time for a new strategy.

The situation with the "lovely" miss prostitute not too long ago got me licking death's boots to stick around. The attempt of getting my meal close enough to deceive them wasn't exactly foolproof, though it was a good shot. If only she hadn't gotten away with her heart still beating, memory not quite hazy enough to render her silent, I wouldn't have earned my name of "Tramp Vamp". My teeth just need to sink into their pulse a little deeper next time, cracking their throat until it's a useless puddle of blood and flesh. Yes, then it would grant more time for body disposal.

I learn from my mistakes, I'm a wise man.  
Next meal, I'll stage it as a simple murder, playing dumb along side the force. 

They won't get away.

They won't win.

They won't survive.

Anything to keep surviving, I'll accomplish.

Ẅ̅ͦ͏̭̟̮̖h͓̦̭̖͓͍ͦ͢a̮̝̅ͪ͛̓ͥ̉t̪͈͖̤͎̄̇ͭͦe̢̖̱̙͔̔̋͆̅v̶̳͖̜͎e͚̹ř̓ͣ͠ ͇̩̥̻͒̾̕i͇̭͈̰̙̾͊ͥ͋ͣ̃̅ţ͎̱̝̥̜ͧ͛̔̈ͫ ̦̭̞͓͕͚̓t͎͖͓̝ͦ̍ͤ͊āk̘͙̲̳̥̹̎́͗̇eͣͪ̊ͣ̚͏̩̣̩̗̹͚̯s͗ͭ҉̞̺͍̺̬̫.̱͎̘͇̫̻̅͗̑

\------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this seems like an interesting enough prologue. I had this idea just today and was feeling particularly inspired, so I decided to simply give it a go! I feel a tad bit rusty when it comes to writing but that's alright.


End file.
